


Держи(сь)

by desterra



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я здесь", - напоминает Диггл, и это становится последней каплей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Держи(сь)

\- Дыши.  
Он спеленут по рукам и ногам чьим-то тяжелым теплым телом. Держат профессионально, не оставив ни малейшей возможности пошевелиться и выдернуть себя из цепкого захвата рук и кошмаров. Но он пытается. Выгибает спину, напрягает предплечья, бьёт головой назад. Вот только всё без толку. Инстинкты вопят, требуя свободы, мечтая расправиться с тем, кто переступил черту и вторгся в его личное пространство. Он замирает, напряженный, ожидая хоть малейшего послабления.  
\- Дыши.  
Волосы на затылке опаляет чужое дыхание. Знакомый спокойный голос, терпкий привычный запах, мерный стук крови в пульсирующих жилах. Куин расслабляет все мышцы разом, растекаясь в крепких объятиях, и ждёт. Ждёт, когда Диггл сделает то же самое и можно будет врезать ему с разворота, и выкарабкаться, выдернуть себя с мясом. Но Диггл — чёртов профессионал. Он ни на секунду не ослабляет внимания и не ведётся на демонстративное подчинение. И лишь мерно дышит в затылок. Куин судорожно выдыхает, и его мощной волной прошивает осознание, что впервые за пять лет и семь месяцев он проснулся, не досмотрев очередной кошмарный выверт сознания до конца. До кровавого месива, или звука выстрела, или собственных вытащенных наружу мышц.  
\- Я держу тебя, - ровно произносит Диггл.  
Вибрация его слов отзывается в груди, а дыхание на затылке вызывает у Куина нервную дрожь. Его трясёт, словно в эпилептическом припадке, выламывает из надежных рук. И Оливер иррационально боится, что Диггл его не удержит. Но этого не происходит. И тогда Куин медленно, бесконечно медленно подстраивается под ровное дыхание. И с тем же остервенением, с которым несколькими минутами раньше пытался освободиться, он вплавляет себя в сильные руки, крепкие ноги и широкую спину. Нервное потряхивание становится мелкой дрожью. Он порывается сказать хоть что-то, например, что все в порядке и можно уже его отпустить, но Диггл легко выдыхает «ш-ш-ш» ему на ухо, и у Куина перехватывает дыхание. Он уже и не помнит, когда подпускал настолько близко к себе другого человека, не помнит каково это — отпустить контроль и довериться кому-то кроме себя. Он и себе-то не доверяет. Но Диггл лежит рядом и держит, и спасает от кошмаров, и напоминает, без устали и перерывов на обед напоминает ему, что он не монстр из оживших снов, но и не безупречный борец за мировую справедливость. Диггл знает все его неприглядные тайны, но всё равно остается рядом. И держит. Неусыпно, неустанно. Словом и делом. Или собственным телом, как сейчас. И Куин сжимает зубы, глотая непроизвольный стон. И снова напрягается, но не в попытке вырваться, а стараясь не позволить предавшему его телу ластиться к чужому теплу. Внутренности выворачивает от желания потереться, вжаться, слиться намертво с тем, кто оберегает. Но Диггл чуть ослабевает хватку, медленно проводит раскрытой ладонью по его предплечью и осторожно поглаживает костяшки сжатых в кулак пальцев. Куина ведёт, срывает со всех тормозов, и он разрывается между желанием сбежать и не наделать глупостей и стремлением погрузиться в Джона, утонуть в забытых чувствах почти доверия, почти нормальности.  
\- Я здесь, - напоминает Диггл, и это становится последней каплей.  
Куин одним слитным движением разворачивается лицом к Джону и опрокидывает его на тонкий спальник, почти желая сопротивления и борьбы, если не за личное, давно похеренное, пространство, так хотя бы за главенство. Но Диггл лежит тихо, дышит ровно и смотрит уверенно. И только сильные пальцы на пояснице, пускающие мириады мурашек в пах и солнечное сплетение, доказывают, что ему не всё равно. Оливер рычит и подаётся вперед, обхватив бёдра Джона своими коленями. Он трётся пахом о чужой мягкий член, упираясь ладонями в широкие плечи. Диггл сгибает колени, заставляя Куина сесть задницей на всё ещё мягкое и вроде бы незаинтересованное, и ведёт ладонями по его рёбрам. Одну руку он кладет Куину между лопаток, другой обхватывает его шею и мягко тянет на себя. Куин уворачивается от поцелуя, впиваясь зубами в тёплую ключицу. Ему не нужна нежность, он хочет быстро и грубо, ему необходимо наказать себя за проявленную слабость. Но чёртов Диггл снова не ведётся, а подставляет открытую шею и проводит короткими ногтями по кромке волос на затылке. Оливер стонет и подаётся вниз, прикусывая кожу у левого соска, прежде чем лизнуть его и втянуть в рот, затыкая собственные стоны. Одной рукой он упирается в пол, а второй, приподнявшись, почти выдирает пуговицу и тянет молнию на брюках Джона вниз. Диггл поводит бёдрами, и член его не кажется больше незаинтересованным, но всё ещё далёк от той твердости, о которой внезапно мечтает Куин.  
\- Сделаем по-моему, ок? - спрашивает Диггл и медленно, осторожно просовывает руки под белье Оливера, обхватывая его ягодицы.  
Куин лишь стонет в ответ, продолжая вылизывать смуглую шею и грудь, то и дело прикусывая темные соски и напрягая дрожащие руки, в попытке не уронить себя на лежащее под ним тело.  
Джон гладит и мнёт ягодицы Куина, ритмично толкаясь в его пах, и это кажется чертовски правильным, но абсолютно недостаточным. Оливер рычит и стонет, и буквально жаждет слышать такие же стоны в ответ, но слышит лишь прерывистое дыхание и видит нервно пульсирующую жилку на притягательной шее, и тянется к ней, когда внезапно оказывается распластанным на чуть сбившемся спальнике и каждой мышцей ощущает твердость пола и жар нависшего над ним тела. Его выносит от непривычных ощущений, от беззащитности и собственной открытости. Страх перемешивается с возбуждением, и он тянет Диггла на себя, впечатываясь в него с размаху: кожа к коже. Джон перехватывает его запястья и буквально пришпиливает руки к полу, удерживая, не давая повешелиться, а потом ведет языком по шраму на плече: твердо и жарко, словно заявляет свои права на него, Оливера. Куин всхлипывает от напряжения, и кончики пальцев покалывает то ли от слепящего удовольствия, то ли от желания высвободить ладони и вцепиться Дигглу в горло. Он глубоко и часто дышит, чувствительная кожа у шрамов подрагивает под горячим языком, и Оливер толкается бёдрами, упираясь пятками в пол, но Джон уходит от прикосновений и продолжает методично вылизывать шрамы на его теле.  
\- Ну же, чёрт тебя дери, - рычит Куин и выкручивает запястья.  
\- Ш-ш-ш, - шепчет Диггл в солнечное сплетение, посылая сладкую дрожь прямо в член, минуя мышцы и вены.  
Куинн нервно смеётся и пытается расслабить все мускулы разом, но чёртов язык Джона и его зубы, прихватившие кожу на животе, прямо над резинкой спортивных штанов, сводят на нет все усилия. И всё, что может Куин, это замереть в ожидании и рвано стонать.  
\- Сейчас я тебя отпущу, - шепчет Диггл, уткнувшись носом в пах и влажно дышит прямо в налитой и жаждущий внимания член, - не распускай руки, ок?  
Оливер судорожно кивает в знак согласия, и ему всё равно видит Джон это или нет. Он даст ему две минуты, прежде чем вцепится в него всеми конечностями и наконец-то почувствует тяжесть мощного тела и окунётся с головой в столь щедро предлагаемую спокойную силу. Диггл хмыкает и аккуратно тянет вниз штаны Куина вместе с бельём, а потом легко дует на крупную розовую головку обнажившегося члена. И, черт возьми, Оливера трясёт так, словно он озабоченный подросток в самый первый настоящий секс. И он думает, что завтра всё его тело будет болеть так, как не болело уже давно, но тут Джон прихватывает губами тонкую кожицу на поджавшихся яичках и сжимает член Куина у основания, и Оливер не может думать больше ни о чём. Вторая рука Диггла занята чем-то, что никак не относится к нему, Оливеру, но он не в силах поднять голову и посмотреть, чем именно, потому что губы Джона уже на его члене, а язык, мягкий горячий язык, тщательно и неспешно облизывает его по всей длине, выводя крошечные спирали и слизывая выступившую смазку.  
Куин срывается на крик и с силой цепляется во влажные плечи. Ему хочется. Ему необходимо прямо сейчас убедиться во взаимности творящегося сумасшествия, и он тянет Диггла наверх, на себя. И упирается торчащим членом в чужой гладкий и абсолютно твёрдый член. И плывёт. Под веками яркие всполохи, под пальцами горячая кожа и каменные мышцы, во рту сухо и губы горят. Ощущений слишком много, слишком мало, и определённо хочется ещё.  
Диггл подсовывает ладонь под его шею, гладит большим пальцем нежную кожу за ухом и накрывает рот Оливера своим, выбивая из лёгких последний воздух. Они целуются жадно и мокро, сплетаясь языками, покусывая губы, почти не прерываясь на вдохи и выдохи. Куин проводит языком по кромке зубов Джона и выворачивается из поцелуя, впиваясь в заметный, оставленный чуть раньше след на ключице, потому что Диггл, чёртов невозмутимый Диггл, обхватывает ладонью оба члена и медленно, мучительно медленно принимается их надрачивать, сжимая крепко и тесно, и хорошо, и капельку больно.  
\- Дай, - стонет Куин, и Джон тут же поднимает ладонь вверх, к губам Оливера, продолжая неспешные движения.  
Члены трутся друг о друга, о животы, о жёсткие волоски в паху, а Куин в это время спешно и рвано облизывает подставленную ладонь, втягивает по одному в рот сильные пальцы, прикусывая их у основания ногтей. И толкает ладонь вниз, туда, где ей сейчас самое место, а сам принимается за притягательную мочку. И Джон, наконец-то, чуть слышно стонет. И снова обхватывает их члены, и в движениях больше нет сдержанности. Только страсть и уверенная сила. Член прижат к члену, большой палец оглаживает выступающие из кулака головки, с одной стороны чувствуется мозолистая ладонь, с другой пусто и только тонкая кожица ходит туда-сюда, подчиняясь резким движениям руки. Куин всё сильнее с каждым толчком сжимает бедра Диггла, а руками изо всех сил хватается за его лопатки. И всё наконец-то так, как хотелось. Рваные стоны, влажная кожа, шальные взгляды и спираль удовольствия, рожденная где-то под солнечным сплетением, все шире и шире, до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Оливера выгибает в беззвучном крике, сперма толчками выплескивается на руку Джона и на их животы. Но мало-мало-мало. И очень-очень быстро, а надо было, как хотел Джон — медленно и долго. Диггл тихо протяжно стонет и хватает ртом воздух, но Куин, в отместку за утраченный контроль, впивается в его рот жестким поцелуем, кусает мягкие вкусные губы и подталкивает его за край, с силой ведя ладонями от поясницы вниз, по сжатым ягодицам.  
Они лежат, вплавленные друг в друга, тяжело дышат и не спешат выныривать из посторгазменной неги. Тяжесть чужого теплого тела иррационально приносит Оливеру успокоение и чувство защищённости. Хотя его и не надо защищать. Джон водит пальцами свободной руки по бедру Куина. Их ноги сплетены, и брюки Диггла, приспущенные до колен, ужасно мешаются.  
\- Этого больше не повторится, - хрипит Оливер, продолжая вжимать в себя Джона, держа его в сплетении рук и ног.  
\- Как скажешь, - отвечает он и продолжает большим пальцем той руки, что ещё держит Оливера за затылок, выписывать круги на тонкой кожице за ухом.  
Куин глубоко вдыхает смешанный запах их тел, кривит губы в давно ставшем привычным подобии улыбки и закрывает глаза.


End file.
